The Experimental Therapeutics section, is designed to provide a link between the Molecular Genetics and the Clinical Trials sections. The goal of the Experimental Therapeutics section is to identify promising therapeutic approaches through in vitro testing of tumor cells in culture. This will be accomplished by focusing on the influence of cytokines, cytokine inhibitors and growth factors on the response of human glioma cell lines to radiation. The experimental Therapeutics section will utilize cell cultures as well as growth factor and cytokine assays provided by the core. It is anticipated that leads developed in the Experimental Therapeutics section will direct the design of subsequent hypothesis-driven clinical trials.